Funny To Be Seeing You
by Kurnac
Summary: She's mad. So mad. Livid, even. This whole 'no contact thing', this line of 'no more contact, don't even tell me when you're here visiting' thing- yeah that has her pretty pissed. One-Shot based off of 4x06. Finchel.


**Hi guys! This is my first fic ever! I have been an avid reader of many stories for a while now but I finally decided to write my own. I, like many Finchel shippers im guessing, was very upset by 'Glease' and no contact decision of Finn and Rachel. And then I read someones interpretation which soothed my poor Finchel soul, so I decided to write about it. It's a one-shot. Pretty long too. But enjoy and please review! xx**

**Title inspired by 'Alison' by Elvis Costello**

**Glee/Grease not mine... just my 'mooses' ;)...**

**I.**

She's mad. So mad. _Livid_, even. This whole 'no contact thing', this line of 'no more contact, don't even tell me when you're here visiting' thing- yeah that has her pretty pissed. So angry, that when she got to the airport, boarding the plane back to what she fibbed to him as her '_new home'_ in New York, she has to turn around -again- and go have some choice words with one Finn Hudson.

She's pretty sure that he must have completely blocked out or forgotten the part of her last speech to him saying she, Rachel Berry, wants him, Finn, more than anything to be her l_ast love_, because really he is still, but she wont tell him that, especially when he has lost his mind by enforcing this ludicrous rule. So that is why she is currently leaving her best friend, Kurt, to return back to their loft in New York alone, because his thick headed, trying to be selfless, I'm now an adult now brother needs another Rachel Berry reality check.

**II.**

When she arrives back at McKinley she can't move. Although she is furious with him right now, she is still _hopelessly_ in love with him, and like she told him before she is always going to be that moon eyed girl, forever in love with him. And really, although she claims to have only come to support Kurt with visiting Blaine -and she was- mostly she was here because she was beyond proud of Finn and his accomplishment in directing _Grease_. So safe to say her nerves are starting to catch up. Shaking her head, she lifts her shoulders, raises her head, and puts on her confident demeanor, and starts angrily stomping towards one Finn Hudson.

**III.**

Rachel's confused. He wasn't in the choir room, nor Mr. Schue's -and temporarily his- office, and McKinley is empty. She even searched the auditorium, the place they _always_ meet, to find that empty as well. He couldn't have gone home since she saw his truck sitting in the empty parking lot. So she keeps looking for him. Finally it hits her as she walks by his old locker. The place he goes to think when he believes he is alone. With that she sets off.

**IV.**

She knows she found him. Even before she sees him. She can just _feel_ it -they are tethered after all. So as she opens the door to the McKinley library she mentally prepares herself -because he looked amazing, like he has been working out- and warns herself to remain calm, cool and collected. With that, she marches down passed the rows of books, and just like she found him two years ago upset over their loss at Nationals- he's sitting with that same snow globe, only this time he looks content rather than defeated.

She crosses her arms and waits for him to look up. When he does, she can tell he's shocked to see her since she should be flying back with Kurt. She waits for him to speak since once she starts she wont stop.

"Rach-what...What are you doing here?" He finally managed to say.

"Well, before I tell you why I am currently not heading back to New York like I should, basically throwing away the money that was spent on an expensive ticket," she was really laying the guilt on think " I came back to a) give you a piece of my mind and b) something to think about and hopefully give me a correct answer to, and you will not interrupt me".

Finn nodded, knowing better than to verbally answer in the middle of one of her famous speeches.

"Well, Finn Hudson, you made an assessment tonight. One I initially found endearing, and made my heart ache, although the things you says normally do, however, though you were correct in my "four types of crying" as you put it, you _miscalculated_ something." Taking a deep breath she continued on, " I hope you understand how believable angry I am by your request to cut off contact with me-"

"Rach I-"

"Shush, I said don't interrupt" Giving him a glare. He nodded and she continue.

"While I initially said I understood and agreed with your idiotic rule of no contact for the only belief that the intention was just to set a boundary for space so we could focus on our work and achieve, I then, in true Rachel Barbara Berry fashion, began analyzing our exchange and to be frank, it pissed me off. So, I am here to set you straight."

Boy this was a lot harder than she anticipated. But then again, with Finn it _always_ is, and will be. When you love someone, especially when you aren't even together, the rough patches are always tough. Closing her eyes, and looking back up at Finn, she pressed on.

"You were right, I was crying over a boy tonight, and again were right that it was Brody-"

She knew confirming that would upset him, and she was right. The second Brody's name passed her lips he looked down in defeat. She felt bad. So she knelt down and sat next to him, carefully since she was in a skirt and heels -she was a lady after all- and put her hand underneath his chin, forcing him to look at her-

"But, you were wrong as to the why. Finn I am hurt that you would one not trust me when I had told you a month ago that we were only friends and two that you think I could ever get over you and move on that quickly. Do you really think I am that kind of girl?"

She looked straight into his warm amber eyes. He shook his head. Good answer Finn Hudson.

"Right. So as much as I am flattered that you may be a bit jealous of Brody, I dont appreciate your assumption. I love you Finn. I don't think you realize that exactly how you love me is exactly how much I love you and more. So yes, I was crying over Brody tonight but only because he slept with Cassandra and she was the one to tell me, and yeah I let my insecurities get to me. However, all of that is unimportant, what is important though, is that it wasn't because I was with or want to be with him and I'm upset about it."

She got it out. Now came the hard part.

"Now the second part as to why I am here is where you're going to have to make a decision. I love you, always have, and always will. This month has given me time to think and heal. I want to try _again_ Finn. Long-distance or not, I want us to try, because I think we can do it. So I am going to head home until I leave in the morning for my flight tomorrow, make a decision Finn. Come anytime if you make up your mind between now and tomorrow morning. And if not, in a week, if I hear nothing from you, _I'm_ going to be the one to set _you_ free, and then we can properly enforce your no contact of any kind rule."

Rachel stood, and started to walk away, but then turned around before leaving and told him one last thing-

"By the way, I am so proud of you. You did absolutely amazing tonight. Better then anything I could have done. And the kids absolutely love and admire you. You're finding your dream Finn, and that is so amazing. I could not be more proud. Okay, I am going to go. You know where to find me...And...I love you."

She started walking away again. But not before hearing Finn.

"You know tonight, when they were singing 'Your The One That I Want', _I saw us_. You and me."

Although he couldn't see her she smiled, she had too, but she continued on and left.

**V.**

Rachel couldn't sleep. She couldn't be in her room because it didn't feel right for a number of reason, so she was in the guest room, even still, she couldn't sleep. Her talk with Finn was playing on a loop. She really hoped he would pick her, them, _their love_. However, there was always the chance that he would let his insecurities dictate his decisions -_again_- and have moved on into a new place in his life that she may no longer fit. That would suck. She shuddered at the though, and rolled over.

A few more hours passed and Rachel drifted in and out of sleep. At 4 in the morning however, she awoke to a knock. She slowly rose out of bed and pulled on her robe, she was only wearing one of Finn's McKinley High Football shirts after all, and although she assumed it was Finn knocking, she couldn't be sure.

When Rachel finally reached the door and pulled it open- she was stunned.

**VI.**

"Hey. You're Rachel Berry, right?"

Rachel's jaw dropped. Why in the world, at 4 in the morning was Ryder, one of Finn's newest students, standing at her door?

"Uhm, hi. Yes, and you're Ryder Lynn, right? One of Finn's students from the play? What are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?"

She pulled her robe a little tighter, folding her arms across her chest. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Sorry, I know this is probably weird and inappropriate in some way, but I just...well I am not sure really. I guess to answer why now, is because I was out with some of the cast celebrating our show tonight-"

She saw Ryder's eyes light up at the mention of the show, so she jumped in quickly.

"You were great tonight, by the way. Really, I was truly impressed" Rachel said, giving him a small smile.

Ryder stood their shocked.

"Wow...uhm, wow, thank you! Of course, thank you. I just, well Mr. Hudson speaks so highly of you, its a really _honor_ to hear that. Thank you."

Rachel nodded. And at the mention of Finn and Mr. Hudson her heart swelled. He was so admired by these kids and he probably didn't even realize just how much.

"Anyway, I guess that is also what brought me over. Throughout practicing for the play Mr. H kept referring to when you both sang "Your The One That I Want" and really just _you_ a lot in general, and I really wanted to meet the person he was speaking so highly of and trying to encourage us to model after".

Rachel blushed at his comment. Did Finn really talk about her, and them, that often to his students? Once, again her heart swelled.

"Well thank you Ryder, I really appreciate that and it makes me happy to hear such a compliment like that. However, it is late and I have to get up to head back to New York in the morning. So thank you for this and I will hopefully see you soon".

"Oh yeah. Of course. Sorry for the timing of this visit. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. Anyway, I'll go, goodnight.

"Goodnight".

And with that Rachel headed back to bed with a smile on her face.

**VII.**

Ok she still hadn't heard from Finn. She had flown back to New York and nothing. It was now Friday, which should be great, because it meant the weekend, however that meant his time was nearing to an end and that she would have all weekend to think, which when you're Rachel Berry is not always good.

After her tension filled dance class with Cassandra and Brody- yes she was still mad at him for sleeping with Ms. July- she headed back to her and Kurt's loft.

When she got back she headed straight for the shower. Once she was done she dried her hair put on one of Finn's sweatshirts and started on a nice dinner for her and Kurt. She set the table and waited.

She heard the door open and got up to serve the food.

"Kurt I made dinner! I am hungry and really _need_ to talk to you!"

"That's great Rachel, but I think I'll take it to go."

Rachel stuck her head out of the kitchen and looked at Kurt. Placing her hands on her hips she glared at him-

"And why would you do such a thing? I _really need_ you!"

"Well I have to go back to help Isabella tonight, we have to work on a project and well...this"

Raising her eyebrow she crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Kurt went and opened the door to reveal the one Finn Hudson. She dropped her arms and stared shocked.

"Yup. So thanks for dinner but I'm gonna go. Love you. And make sure you take anything that may occur into your room! Bye!" With that Kurt was gone.

Finn stepped in and closed the door.

"Hey Rach...So I thought about what you said. And well, I guess me being her should be your answer. I didn't call all week because I had to tie up loose ends in Lima and find an apartment here in New York, as well as a job..."

Rachel was speechless. He smiled and took four long strides forward to stand in front of her.

"To say it simply, _I love you_. And you were right, about everything. And for once in my life I know what I want and who I want. So let's do it. You and me. _Again_. What do you say?"

With that Rachel launched herself at him, kissing him all over her. He stumbled and gripped her in his arms. Kissing her back with as much passion and force.

"Take me to bed Finn."

**VIII.**

Clothes had been shed and he was now hovering over her, pumping his fingers in and out of her slick folds, kissing up her chest from her breasts making his way to her lips. Rachel moaned. She hadn't felt him, _this_, in months. She was writhing below him.

"Finn...oh god..please...love me" She arched as he kept changing the rhythm of his fingers, while placing his thumb on her clit making tight quick circles. Rachel was on the edge, and with the little self control she managed to posses she grabbed his had and ceased his ministration. Looking into her eyes, he understood and nodded. Figuring he needed a condom, he reached for his wallet on the night stand.

"No Finn. I'm still on the pill. Before you ask, no I have not slept or done anything with anyone else, I just never stopped taking it. And I want to feel you" Rachel panted.

"Okay" He nodded and lined himself up at her entrance. Looking straight into each others eyes, he reached down and kissed her, pouring every ounce of love he could and pushed into her, whispering into her ear, "I love you Rach. _Forever._"

"I love you too, Finn."

Rachel rolled her hips and he pumped into her. Slow, long, hard pumps, as he made love to his Rachel, his everything. They both moaned each others names. Rachel tangled her fingers into his hair as he reached under and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to arch and he grabbed one of her nipples, sucking, as he pumped in and out of her. His pace increasing as they both made their way to the edge.

"Finn..._ohh_..I'm so close"

"Me too baby."

He reached his hand in between them and started rubbing her clit as he sped his pumps. Finally, with one finally hard press on her clit, her walls started to wildly clamp around his hard member and she fell over the edge, taking him with her.

"_Oh Finn!_"

**IX.**

They laid there, recovering from their love making. With her head on his chest and her fingers tracing random lines , his arm wrapped around her playing with the hair that lay on her shoulder, Rachel smiled. He chose her, them, their love.

"I'm so glad you're here Finn" Rachel said snuggling closer into him if that were possible.

"Me too baby, me too." He squeezed his arm around her, pulling Rachel on top of him, like the first time they made love, and looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much Rachel Barbara Berry. And, I'm _never_ letting you go again. This is our official and final new beginning."

Rachel looked at him. Her heart fluttering. She leaned her forehead against his, looking deep into his warm amber filled eyes.

" Good. And I will _never_ let you, cause this, us, its_ forever_".

**_FIN._**


End file.
